


No sense of Harmony

by Lestradesexwife



Series: Prompt fills and Random Plot Bunnies. [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are patterns. Sherlock can't help but notice them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sense of Harmony

The train station was too busy, John hated it there, this was the place for the mindless, the ones who simply continued from one day to the next. Most of them never even bothered to look around. To see what they were missing. Sherlock stood still and calm in the centre of the platform, letting the boring little lives slip by him.

********   


He’d picked up a little leather bound notebook along the way. When he remembered he made notes. He remembered when the book had been new, but now it was water stained and cracked along the spine. Thames, only once, but it had left it’s mark.

********   


He made his note, while it was still fresh and hot in his memory. Cocaine. Fuck, how I hate cocaine. Sharp pointed words on the paper, failure. Again and this time John would know, there was no way to hide it from him. Anger sings in his veins, he knows what cocaine does to him. Sober, here and now he can see the damage it does, then and there it calls to him, beckons like a Siren. He smirks, John would almost be proud of him for retaining knowledge of Greek mythology, too bad he never managed to retain the moral of the bloody story.

********   


He walks, quiet streets and gravel pathways through parks. Sees him leaning against a lamp post, “Lestrade, what are you doing here?”

********   


“Waiting for you I suppose.”

********   


Sherlock wonders how long he has been walking, doesn’t bother to wonder how Lestrade found him, “Yes, but why?”

********   


“More interesting than not waiting for you?”

********   


Sherlock’s lips don’t move, he doesn’t smile at that. “Of course it is, what would you do without me?”

********   


“Sleep a full night, have a normal marriage.” Greg’s eyes spark under the streetlamp, and Sherlock knows that no matter how Lestrade fights against it he will never be content with a dull, normal life. Lestrade offers Sherlock his arm, “C’mon, let’s see if we can find John.”

********   


Greg winks at him, letting his arm fall back to his side as Sherlock stares, “No sense of adventure.”

********   


He huffed, grabbed Lestrade by the elbow and pulled him forward. “He’s in the pub.”

********   


He thought about hailing a cab, wondered if Lestrade had his police car. The pub wasn’t far, and Greg had shifted against his grip, turning until they were companions. He sighed, and tried to ignore Lestrade.

********   


“There is time. The pub will still be there.”

********   


“I know.”

********   


The pub might have been a movie set once, it was painfully, stereotypically English. It was the place John went to get away from Sherlock, after Sarah before Mary, and after Mary again. John was drunk. Staring at the glass in front of him, it was neither half empty nor half full. Sherlock sighed again, sitting down in the curved back wooden chair and stretching out his legs. He waved the server off but Lestrade ordered a pint.

********   


“John, what was it this time?” Sherlock opened his notebook again, holding the stub of his pencil ready.

********   


“Iraq.”

********   


“Are you ready to go?”

********   


“No.”

********   


Sherlock slouches, makes a note John, Iraq. Not right. He looks at Lestrade, “What about you?” but Lestrade only shrugs. Greg, old age(?) Of the three of them it seems most likely. He flips back, notices a pattern. When he makes notes about John and Greg it isn’t the cocaine for him the next time, if he misses them or forgets there are strings of drugs, anger and frustration.

********   


“How do you always end up in London, Lestrade? John’s been all over Scotland, but he always comes down. I can’t seem to start off anywhere but Sussex.”

********   


“Natural ability and my good looks I suppose.” Greg takes a sip of his pint and watches John.

********   


“I don’t always come to London.” John hasn’t taken his eyes from his glass.

********   


“You don’t?” Sherlock is surprised, but for every time he misses John, John must also miss him, “You love London.”

********   


“I don’t, you do.” He looks up and meets Sherlock’s eyes.

********   


“Ah.”

********   


“Yes, Ah.”

********   


“I wish you wouldn’t go to war.” It is past his lips before Sherlock even really feels it fully form in his mind.

********   


“I wish you wouldn’t do drugs.” John doesn’t smile.

********   


“I know.” Sherlock can’t promise not to. If John is there to tie him to the mast, he can resist. But sometimes John isn’t there. Lestrade can sometimes bring him back, but only once he is already over the edge.

********   


“Right.” John inhales deeply, smacks his palms down on the table around his glass, “Enough of this. Come to Scotland with me.”

********   


“Come to Sussex with me.”

********   


“Why don’t both of you come to London?”

********   


It never works like that, Sherlock has been trying to be born in London since the beginning (of him and of London.) Last time he had ended up in Devon. His first words were “I want to move to London, now.” spoken at age three and a half. Sherlock isn’t sure if John is trying at all. Sherlock had tried once not to try, and he had ended up Canadian. Lestrade is infuriating.

********   


Even when they go back together Lestrade always ends up older by a few years, and in London. Sherlock hates him for that.

********   


Sherlock nods at John’s pint, “Finish that, we are in no hurry.” Maybe this time he will try for Scotland, maybe they can be school chums, and move down to London together.

****  
** **

Maybe this time Sherlock will get it right.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I always know you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838997) by [Anihan (Nakagami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakagami/pseuds/Anihan)




End file.
